


The Firey Battle of the Miraculous

by orphan_account



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blame Hawkmoth, But Adrien dies, But I got Lila salt!, F/M, Fox Lila Rossi, I also cut off Alya's leg, I killed Adrien!, No Alya salt here!, Not Lila, Not much salt just death, Paris is on fire, SHE LIVES, Sadly, Trigger Warning: Falling to death, Trigger Warning: Fire, but that's briefly mentioned, i'm so sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paris was on fire. People were dying and Chat, Chat Noir was already dead.-------For Daminette DecemberPrompt: Fire
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161
Collections: Miraculous Crossover





	The Firey Battle of the Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I kill a lot of Miraculous Characters. The DC ones manage to survive.
> 
> Also quick note: It cost Marinette energy to use Miraculous Ladybug :) :) :)

Paris was on fire. People were dying and Chat Noir was already dead. The other heroes had already fallen. It was just Ladybug now.

She couldn't think of herself as Marinette. Marinette had a family to go home to and a future. Ladybug has to save Paris no matter what. She refused to let herself think about her parents or Alya or her wonderful friends she might never see again or Damian, the moon to her sun. If she thinks about them now, she might hesitate. She might not be able to leave them all. Ladybug has to save Paris no matter what. Right now she was Ladybug. 

Her hand brushed the ring that she removed from her partner- from Adrien's cold hands after the light left his eyes and his heart slowed. His dull face and cold body was the polar opposite of the fire surrounding them, the fire destroying Paris. She hoped that when she freed  ~~Nino Carapace~~ the akuma, he wouldn't blame himself. It was the akuma's spiked-covered shield that dealt the final blow after all.

She wiped the tears from her face as she climbed the broken Eiffel Tower. It seemed she was the only one still free from Hawkmoth.

_ (Somewhere in Gotham City a boy watched the news, clenching his fist as his father called the Justice League, hoping the sun to his moon would survive) _

Ladybug fought  ~~ her mother ~~ an akuma and threw  ~~ Maman ~~ it off the tower not having time to purify it.  ~~ (I'm so sorry!) ~~ She finally reached Hawkmoth.

The villain sat on a throne, it was twisted and made out of decaying metal, blood colored rust coated it. With Mayura and Volpina next to him, his eyes filled with arrogance and met her's filled with determination. Determination to end this war that had cost her so much. It cost her childhood and forced her to grow up. It cost her the trust of her parents, forced her to lie to them so she could protect them. It cost her Adrien, her best friend, her partner. If it cost Ladybug her life than so be it but this war  _ would _ end today. Then, they fought.

The fight was rough. Both of them forces of nature in their own right but Hawkmoth was an adult. He was more experienced and beat her when it came to pure strength. He forced her into a corner. She put on the Black Cat miraculous. She would do  _ whatever it took _ to win. 

"PLAGG! TIKKI! MERGE!" she yelled as Hawkmoth touched her earring. The pure energy of creation and destruction combining pushed the villain back. She vaguely saw a man with a red cape appear, as she charged at Hawkmoth with newfound energy. Tears poured from her eyes as she desperately fought. Mayura and Volpina couldn’t get close.

She fought for Adrien, her partner who seemingly had an endless amount of cat puns and was always sunshine and smiles. She fought for her parents who were under this monster’s control, who still believed in her, who made her cookies when she was sad, who seemingly had an endless amount of patience. She fought for Alya who fought by her side, who was always so excited, who she trusted enough to give the fox miraculous, who lost a leg today when Volpina stole her Miraculous. She fought for Paris, her city. 

Ladybug grabbed Hawkmoth’s miraculous and pulled it close to her chest and he transformed and the akumatized victim were freed. Marinette little out a sharp gasp when she was met with Gabriel Agreste.

“You” she whispered in horror “ _ You killed Adrien! _ You killed your own son! You killed my partner!” she sobbed and took a step back from the man. He said something but Marinette didn’t hear. She looked around still walking backwards in shock when she saw Superman (what was he doing here?) fighting a senti-monster. Her foot slipped.

She closed her eyes not reaching for her yoyo or baton. It was too late. “I’m sorry Damian” she said softly as she fell. Everything went dark

\----------------------------------------------------

Superman was concentrating on the monster. It was magic. Batman and Robin where on their way over coming via Batplane with the rest of the League. Wonder Woman entered the burning city and was coming to help Kal-El. The previously akumatized victims were unconscious, their energy being exhausted by Hawkmoth.

The Justice League managed to defeat Hawkmoth. It was Red Hood who found a destransformed Marinette, barely alive. Marinette woke up, and transformed. Red Hood tried to stop her. Marinette told him to tell his brother that she loved him. She called on her Lucky Charm and healed Paris. Those who were injured were only partially healed, those dead stayed dead. The buildings were barely fixed. Marinette died from the strain.

The war was finally over. It cost Marinette everything. Ladybug died a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make a second part? I don't know yet.


End file.
